Cafe World Podcast Transcript - May 6, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to this week's installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. This week, we'll be talking about the new quests of adventure series to the Seasonal Foods Cafe. As well, we will be talking about the new Salad Bar, and as well, we'll have a sneak peek of what's coming up in Cafe World in the near future. Well, everyone in Cafe World knows the quests to the Seasonal Foods Cafe, that are wild side quests that we are continuing till there is a new title of series of quests coming soon. If you don't see the window, you can always find the quest icon at the right hand side of the screen. Remember, in each quest, there is how many objectives that I will show to you as a objective for a task. Once the quests are completed, a reward with a set of coins and XP will be rewarded to you. The coins are 8050, and the XP are 1000, once the objective is completed, the progress banner and green check mark will show underneath the computer screen. For your first quest, the wildside team really loves more desserts, pumpkin pie is the right one for the team. This quest deals entirely with serving the pumpkin pie, not cooking them. Simply serve 5 pumpkin pie by hand, and the quest will automatically complete by itself. For your second task, the wildside team wants you to put more decorations on your Cafe, but your Cafe is not renovated enough, catcus flowers will be easy to put in your Cafe. This is buying 3 of those catcus flowers, as your second objective of your quests. For your third and final task, we know that cooking mastery is here, so you must serve 5 bacon cheeseburgers and 5 chips and guacamole as your 2 objectives. We will have more quests for you in the coming weeks, so please stay tuned. And lastly is the recap of the new Salad Bar. The Salad Bar was introduced on January 28th, 2011. The Salad Bar can be bought for 70 Cafe Cash to build it instantly. To finish building it, you will need 1 display case, 2 sneeze guards, 2 salad tongs, and 4 salad boxes. There are quests to the Salad Bar. Similar to the Coffee Machine, you must finish your quests just like I said in the new adventure quests update. For your first quest, you must place, complete, and restock your Salad Bar. For your second quest, you must serve 5 voodoo chicken salad, earn 1,000 coins and restock your Salad Bar 2 times. For your third quest, you must unlock cucumbers, earn 5,000 coins and restock your Salad Bar 5 times. For your fourth quest, you must unlock yellow onions, earn 10,000 coins and restock your Salad Bar 10 times. For your fifth and final quest, you must unlock baby carrots, earn 20,000 coins and restock your Salad Bar 20 times. One of our important things to finish your quests is that many objectives will be skipped by paying Cafe Cash. Alright, on that note, let's go ahead and get to the coming soon segment of this week's podcast. First up are jobs. They will make appearance in the near future. Soon, you'll be able to find a job for coffee and food to win rewards. And lastly, we are hoping to have the Drink Bar all uncovered up in the coming weeks, so you'll be able to serve drinks to your costumers at your Cafe soon. Alright folks, that's it for me this week. Again, my name is Georgia, and I'll be back on May 20th to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News